What Does it Matter
by backbeat4242
Summary: I made this to include all of my current OC's. I will be making more of this and posting it on deviantart. Once I have four more parts I will post it here under a new chapter.


- Part One

Celestia: What are you doing?

Startled, the little dark blue pony jumps in surprise.

?: Oh, hello Princess. *bows* What brings you to my humble hut on this humid night?

Celestia: I have heard reports that a thick stench of blood is coming from this area, so I thought I would... GAHH!

Celestia notices a deep cut in the young pony's chest. Blood slowly trickles down his front legs and over his hooves, before pooling into a sizable puddle of blood underneath him.

?: I'm worthless. Nobody cares whether I live or die.

His eyes go out of focus and he slumps to the floor. Celestia rushes over, scoops him up in her hooves, and races to the castle as fast as she can.

Three days later...

Celestia: How is he doing?

Scales: Much better! He still hasn't regained consiousness, but his wound is healing nicely.

BackBeat rushes in.

BackBeat: Scales, he's awake.

- Part Two

Scales, BackBeat and Celestia all rush to see how the mysterious pony is doing.

Celestia: How are you feeling?

?: Okay, I guess...

Celestia: May we see how your wound is doing?

The mysterious pony draws back the sheet revealing the cut. It is healing quickly, but it is leaving behind a nasty scar. The scar starts on his chest and trails around onto his right flank.

BackBeat: Why would you do this?

Scales shoves BackBeat out of the way, muttering something about tactlessness.

Scales: What's your name?

?: My full name is Midnight Trot, but you guys can call me Night.

Celestia: Welcome, Night!

Scales: I noticed your cutie mark is... is... What is it?

Night: It's fog. My special talent is stealth.

BackBeat: Wow! That is cool!

Suddenly Zip zooms into the room. BackBeat stretches out a hoof and holds his little brother back.

Zip: Oo!-A-new-friend!-What's-his-name?-Where-did-he-co me-from?-How-old-is-*mmf mmf*

BackBeat holds a hoof over his brother's mouth.

BackBeat: Sorry, he's a bit energetic.

Celestia takes Zip away, leaving Night, Scales, and BackBeat alone to talk.

Night: BackBeat, that question you asked me earlier, about why I did this? Well the answer is I didn't.

BackBeat: But Celestia said that you mentioned something about no one caring whether you lived or died.

Night: I did. I was supposed to be having company over that night, but they didn't show up. That's when I got attacked.

Scales: Attacked?! By who?

Just then a dark shape moves into the room.

Unknown pony: By me.

- Part Three

Night jumps up and begins to run, but his wound still isn't fully healed, and he crumples to the ground. The unknown pony jumps on top of him and draws her knife. Night screames and tries to struggle away, but the other pony is too strong. Suddenly BackBeat throws all of his weight against the unknown pony's flank, driving her off of Night and onto the ground. She turns to face BackBeat, a murderous glare in her eyes. Scales rushes in to help BackBeat, but he holds her back.

BackBeat: Get Night to safety. I'll hold her off.

Scales helps Night to his feet and reluctantly leads him away.

The unknown pony lunges for BackBeat's throat, knife out streached. BackBeat sidesteps and the knife grazes his side. The blood begins to drip from his flank and the pain becomes almost unbearabearable. BackBeat spins to face her as she lunges again. This time he's ready. He reaches up and grabs the knife and with all of his strength, drives it to the ground, taking her with it. BackBeat stands over her with the knife pressed to her throat.

BackBeat: Now, lets do this properly. Hi, I'm BackBeat. Who are you, and why are you here?

Unknown Pony: Get off of me! I'm not going to tell you anything!

BackBeat: I don't think you are in any position to be making demands.

BackBeat presses the knife more fermly against her neck.

Unknown Pony: *gasp* Ok, ok. My name is Silver Stroke, and I'm here because I'm supposed to dispose of Midnight Trot.

BackBeat: Well you won't be doing any "disposing" today. Get up. I'm taking you to The Princess

When she stands up BackBeat begins to push her in the direction of the hallway. Suddenly she spins and drives her hoof into BackBeats head. BackBeat drops to the ground, dazed, and Silver dashes away.

- Part Four

Celestia, Scales, and a few of Celestia's guards rush in. Scales runs over to BackBeat, who is lieing motionless in a puddle of his own blood.

Scales: BackBeat! No! *bigins sobbing* This is all my fault. I should have run faster. Maybe if I had brought help sooner he wouldn't be d... de...

BackBeat looks up at Scales.

BackBeat: It's ok Scales, I'm alive.

Relief sweeps over Scales and she hugs him tightly.

Scales: But what about all this blood?!

BackBeat: My nose mostly. And my flank too... But that isn't important now. Is Night ok?

Celestia: He's fine. He's been moved to another room where he will be guarded day and night.

BackBeat: Good. Now lets go somewhere safer. I learned some things that may be important.

Scales helps BackBeat up and Celestia leads them to a small room with no windows and only one door. Celestia, Scales, and BackBeat enter the room and elestia closes and locks the door, leaving the guards outside to keep watch.

Celestia: Well BackBeat, what did you find out?

BackBeat: Her name is Silver Stroke, and she was sent to kill Night.

Celestia: Silver Stroke?! I know her! She is an extremely talented pony, but she is not bad. I sence foul play, and I think I know who is behind this.

Scales: Who?

Celestia: I can't make any accusations yet. I need to have this matter investigated more. I'm going to need you two to go to Black Cap Mountain with Night. I will send along a few guards to help protect you. What you find there will help me determin who is responsible for this.

BackBeat: Why is Night comming? Wouldn't it be safer to leave him behind?

Celestia: Yes, but he will be a huge asset to you in your journey.

BackBeat: Ok. As soon as Night is well enough to go we will set out for Black Cap Mountain.

Celestia opens the door and Scales screames. All of the guards that were outside keeping watch are dead. There is blood everywhere.

Celestia: This just intensifies the urgency of your mission. There is no time to let Night recover. You must go at once.

BackBeat, Scales, and Night set off for Black Cap Mountain with ten of the Princess's best guards.


End file.
